


Harvest

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Hayseed AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Mako's a retired war veteran who runs a heritage farm. One day he finds a particularly unsettling scarecrow on his fields. A Hayseed! Junkrat AU! Little warning for slightly creepy things!





	1. The sowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @pinguinmitbrille for helping me with the idea and brainstorming!!

The end of another busy day and Mako wiped the sweat from his brow as he overlooked his fields. He'd been busy sowing corn and wheat for the past few days, but today he'd finally finished. He had two fields, both about 2 acres, which he'd ploughed the week before. 

Mako owned a heritage farm, where everything was still the way they did it like before the industrial revolution. He owned two Belgian horses that pulled the plough, had a dozen scythes stored in his barn for harvesting and an old silo where he stored the grain. He took some old bread and crops out of the barrel and threw them into the pig pen, the pigs coming out to snatch up their meal. He owned some sheep as well as a few cows, but they were out grazing the rest of the land he owned, as were the horses. It'd be fine, the weather was warm enough for them to stay outside during the night. 

The little cottage on the hill overlooked his fields and the silo, the beautiful view greeting him as he walked into his cosy living room. The windows of the building had little round tops set with stained glass. There was a big lazy chair in front of the small television, Mako's favourite place to relax after a hard day's work. Not before he'd showered, though. 

Living in a heritage farm had it's charm, but Mako was glad to have some modern day luxury upstairs. The upstairs was his favourite place of the house, the big wooden bed decked with home-made quilts and the white carpet new and soft. He'd tried to keep the interior resemblent to the old cottages, flowery patterned curtains and wooden furniture with quaint patterns on the sheets and tablecloths. Crocheted doily's, a collection of teapots and salt and pepper shakers spread throughout the house completed the cosy cottage's vintage vibe. 

Mako loosened the band that kept his perfectly white hair in a ponytail. He usually tied his hair up when he worked to prevent it from falling over his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror and scratched his stubble, realizing he should probably shave. There was a scar running over his lower jaw where the stubble did not grow, making it stand out against his tanned skin. 

After a much needed shower and shave, he threw on his house clothes and settled in for a relaxing nap in his chair, putting the T.V. On low volume for some background noise. He had a pretty good life, he realized. It was hard work, but keeping this tradition alive was gratifying, and he had a friendly community supporting him. Children sometimes visited to see and pet the animals, school field trips coming by during the summer to see the old ways of farming. He liked it when that happened. Teaching the children about history was one of the best parts of this job. 

The way he ended up here hadn't been ideal, though. Now a retired war veteran, Mako was given honourable discharge after becoming the victim of a terrible highjacking in which he lost most of his squadmates. 

Now, almost ten years later, he was still dealing with the emotional aftermath of that horrific day. But he was doing something good and useful with his life now, and it helped put aside the trauma he'd once suffered. Working outdoors, the contact with animals and children, it made him feel like even though he was damaged, he still had something to offer this world. 

He dozed off in the cosiness of his chair, quilt draped over his legs, remote resting atop. Nothing quite like a nap after a hard day's work. 

He woke up when the sun was setting, stomach growling. It was just about dinner time, anyway. He stretched and got to the kitchen, turning up the t.v., which was broadcasting the news. He went for something quick and easy, a grilled burger, brocolli and potato slices. 

The news anchor announced a sighting of some kind of huge green monster in a nearby city, but he guessed that was just a spooky tale or a joke, it was almost Halloween, after all. He sauntered back to his chair to watch the news item, seeing a vague photo that had to have been photoshopped somehow. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but continued watching while he ate, frowning heavily at the panicked people that were being interviewed. It was so obvious it was a Halloween prank. 

He finished eating and went out to check on the animals for the night, putting on his clogs and passing the pig pen, refilling their water through for the night before he went to check on the cows, horses and sheep. The cold night air was nice and calming, Mako taking in a deep breath while he leaned on the meadow's fencing, smiling as one of the horses came over to be petted. 

Blood moon tonight, a good sign for the harvest. He gazed upwards to the moon and stars, the clear night making a sight to see. He was lucky to have all this. 

He went back past the wheatfield, going back indoors as it was starting to get a bit chilly. Perhaps he'd call it an early night today. He was quite worn out from sowing the fields all day. Maybe start on that detective novel he'd wanted to read for a while. It was on his nightstand and had been for the past three weeks. He made a cup of tea and went upstairs, getting into bed and settling in for a good read. 

He was two chapters in when he heard something. Very vaguely, like a mutter on the wind. Except tonight there wasn't much wind, it was very quiet. Sound wouldn't carry all that far. Mako sat up and listened, hearing the whisper again.

“Father? Are you here?”

Well that wasn't creepy at all. The voice sounded raspy, like grinding stones. Mako breathed very quietly, trying to listen for more words. There was just one more whisper. Soft, sad. 

“Father?”

Mako felt a strange sort of urgency, heart starting to beat faster. He put his book aside and got out of bed, shuffling over to the bedroom window and opening it to look over the field. Were there pranksters out at this hour? Maybe some kid was yelling a bit further down the road? Mako looked around but saw nothing, all was quiet, not even a mouse stirred. He shrugged, closing the window and going back to bed. Probably just some people talking down the road, no reason to work himself up. He got back to reading and finished his tea, that he'd let get cold during the read. The book was quite compelling, Mako reading another chapter before finally putting it down and going to sleep.

He woke up to a bright sunny morning, putting on his slippers and bathrobe before going downstairs and starting on breakfast. Now that he'd sowed everything he wouldn't have all that much to do on the land, so maybe he could finally get around to fixing the fencing around the perimeter. There were a hundred chores around the place that he still needed to do but had been putting off, enough to keep him busy until harvest day, come spring. 

He had breakfast and then changed into his working clothes, a blue plaid blouse and a denim dungaree. He got his toolset from the shed and went out into the field to find the broken fencing.

That's when he saw it.

A scarecrow, in the middle of the field, tied to a pole, but very shoddily. It was barely hanging on. How'd it get there? Mako trudged over to it, through the freshly sown grounds, straight up to the frankly unsettling thing. It looked almost human. The stiched leather mask with strange goggles was seemingly filled with nothing but straw, the excess of it sticking out on top of it's head in what looked to be a ragged ponytail. The stiched mouth of the thing was open slightly, stuck in a permanent grin. It was missing an arm and a leg on the right, the oversized red dungaree fluttering in the wind where it wasn't tied with an excess of rope. The shirt it had once worn was falling over it's waist, red plaid, torn to the point it probably could no longer be used as a shirt. But the most unsettling thing was the skin like parts of it. Mako almost reached out to touch it, but decided not too, something holding him back. 

It looked so real. So fleshy and human. But it was stiched in places, crudely. There was smoke coming out of it's head, the tips of the hay flaring occassionally for whatever reason. What a strange, disconcerting thing. Mako sighed and turned around. Even if this was just another Halloween prank, Mako did kind of need a scarecrow to stop the birds from stealing all the seeds he'd just sowed. He supposed the thing still served it's purpose, however ragged it was. 

He heard a slightly grinding noise when he was a few steps away, looking over his shoulder to see that the head of the thing was looking straight at him. Had it turned in the wind? Mako shivered besides his will. The angle of the thing's neck, even if it didn't actually have one, was unnatural. He turned back and kept walking, going to do his business. 

He should really stop letting his imagination run wild like that.


	2. Tied

Mako finished his chores for the day, bringing the animals back to their barn because the forecast for tonight was rather disasterous. Rain, strong winds and even thunder in some places. Just as he'd done that, the animals safe and warm in the barn, he saw the scarecrow out on the open field, the rope having given out and the thing lying on the dirt in an awkward position. It'd certainly not live through the night if he left it like this. He made his way over to it and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder and taking it back to the barn, giving it a spot on the haystacks. He'd fix it up tomorrow. 

Wherever the poor thing had come from, whoever had made it hadn't done a very good job of it. It was falling apart at the seams, the missing arm and leg sticking out like a sore thumb. He'd have to think of a suitable replacement for the limbs. After all, what good was an incomplete scarecrow? He left it in the barn for the night, making sure there was nothing outside that could break or fall over in the storm before he finally went back inside and spent the rest of the day scuttling about the house. 

The storm raged outside, but Mako rested easy in his chair knowing everything he valued was safe and dry, protected by the barn walls. There was another news article about the big green monster sighting on television, Mako watching with mild interest. There were some clearer pictures now, and Mako had to admit that if this was indeed an early halloween prank, it was quite a good one. The monster looked almost real, and where had they found a man that large to actually do the suit justice? It really was quite impressive. 

Mako made it an early night, cosily reading on in his novel with a cup of tea on the nightstand, the storm battering the window outside. He loved nights like this, warm and safe in his little cottage where nothing could harm him. 

“Let us in.”

A shiver ran over Mako's spine. It was that same voice again, grating through the air. It was much more than just a faraway whisper now. It was closer, like it was beneath his window. 

“Please let us in. We're scared.”

Mako was certain this wasn't just some imagined voice. It was far too real for that. He wondered wether or not he should go outside or not. Go see who it was that was asking to be let in. 

“They tried to eat us!”

Okay he was definitely not going outside. In fact he considered taking his old da's shotgun off the wall and just storming out to scare the intruder away. 

A shrill wailing moan filled the air and it sounded like whoever just spoke was on the verge of tears. 

“No, no, father said don't cry. Don't cry!”

Mako tensely gripped the blankets, listening for more noises, but there weren't any, just the faint shuffle of someone walking away, clicks of wood interchanging with the patter of a bare foot. After a few minutes Mako calmed down, assuring himself there was nothing there anymore. He laid down and tried to get some sleep, but that wasn't easy with his heart still hammering against his ribs. 

Apparently he managed to anyway, because he woke up a few hours later, the morning sun shining a dense light through the curtains. Everything appeared to be in order, no odd noises. He got dressed and went downstairs just like always, but he went to check on the animals before he did anything else. He stepped onto the courtyard and glanced in the direction of the barn, freezing when he saw the scarecrow leaning against the door. It looked like it'd been trying to get back in the barn, but was frozen through some kind of strange force. Mako carefully wandered over, the scarecrow falling over when he gave it a soft push. Lifeless. How'd it gotten outside?   
Mako picked it back up and carried it into the barn, sitting it down on a bale of hay.   
“Just what are you?” he wondered aloud while he sat opposite it and frowned, wondering what to do with it. It just sat there, goggles staring back with empty eyes. He sighed. Staring at it would get him nowhere. He'd take today to fix this poor ragged thing up, give it an arm and a leg, maybe an old shirt of his, too. 

He got to the house to get those things, coming back to a slumped over scarecrow. Mako couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the old thing, setting it upright again while he looked for something that could serve as a leg. 

It took a bit, but Mako managed to fix the scarecrow up, wooden peg leg set in straw and tied tightly to the leg using some rope from the other leg, the end of his old da's cane serving as a foot. He'd sawed the cane in half and used the other half as a replacement arm for the scarecrow. Once he was done, he admired his handywork. He had to admit he was pretty proud of the job he'd done. The thing looked good as new, sturdy and ready for a few more years in the field. 

Mako planted a sturdy pair of crossed sticks in the wheatfield, deep in the ground so they wouldn't just keel over like that. He tied the scarecrow to it, good and tight so it wouldn't fall off again and crossed his arms while he admired his handywork. That'd do the job just fine. 

That night, when he was reading, he heard that same voice, but it had stopped surprising him at this point. He noticed he didn't feel as alarmed anymore either, the voice was there, it wasn't out to hurt him or it'd have done so already. He folded a corner of the page so he knew where he had left off and got out of bed, feet in his slippers and bathrobe over his shoulders while he went to the window and looked out over the field. 

“Release us!” 

It sounded distressed. Frustrated. 

“We must look for father! But we are tied, tied like a beast!”

Mako's intial calmness was quickly replaced by a spark of anxiety. The voice sounded like it was about to get angry. He peered around the field and noticed movement over near the wheatfield. His old eyes couldn't see it proper in the darkness, but the movement was frantic, almost furious.

“Release us!” 

Mako gasped when two intense red flaring eyes snapped to look at him, penetrating the darkness and looking straight at Mako, it's grin twisted and fiery. 

It was the scarecrow.

It was alive and moving. Trying to get loose from the poles Mako tied him to that afternoon.

Mako turned away abruptly and slammed the window closed, sinking down onto the carpet with a hand pressed to his mouth. Fingers trembling as he tried to steady his shaky breathing.

The scarecrow was alive.


	3. Cold

How was this possible? A living scarecrow?

A sad cry filled the air outside, shrill and desperate. Mako's hands shook, but he felt a strange kind of feeling stir in his chest at the sound. 

He sounded so sad and broken.

So lonely.

“Please, we must find father! Untie us!” 

Mako glanced back up over the windowsill and confirmed that no, he wasn't seeing things. The scarecrow really was moving. It talked and seemed to be in pain. Mako considered going down and outside to do as it begged him to, but he was afraid. Who knew what foul force caused the thing to talk and breathe. 

“Please, please, please.” sad broken whines carried far on the wind. 

Mako sighed, feeling his heart drop at the sadness in the voice. That poor thing. What had it done to deserve this fate? Mako put on his brave shoes, or slippers in this case, and took the shotgun off the wall before he went downstairs and out the door. 

“Please father, we just want to look for you!” 

Mako shivered at the shrill voice and the wind that cut straight through him. The scarecrow noticed him when he stepped from behind the barn's wall, snapping it's head to look at him.  
“You!” it exclaimed. “You made us whole again! You fixed us!”  
Mako said nothing, staring at the frantically fumbling thing tied to the poles.  
“But then you tie us to this! Why!?” it cried out and snarled, teeth snapping. Mako strained the shotgun tighter onto it, eyes not wavering from the flaming red goggles.  
“We mean no harm! We just want to look for father!” the scarecrow stopped trying to struggle it's way out of the bonds. “Please, just let us look. We miss father.”  
“Who is this; 'father'?” Mako frowned, not lowering the shotgun just yet.  
“Father made us. He's lost. We must find him.” the scarecrow nodded.  
“What's his name?”  
“We don't know.” the scarecrow whined. “Searched for so long. We don't remember father's name.” 

Mako took a deep breath. He was talking to some kind of possessed thing. And he wasn't dreaming. This was a real thing and actually happening.  
“What's your name?” Mako asked.  
“Father called us 'Hayseed'.” the scarecrow muttered.  
“Okay, Hayseed. I'll untie you if you promise not to hurt me.” Mako spoke slowly and clearly.  
“We promise.” Hayseed nodded. “Never hurt. Promised father we would be good.”  
“Okay. I'm going to come closer now. Stay still.” Mako warned it, just to be sure. 

Hayseed obediently did as it was told, Mako loosening the ropes around it's arms and legs as he'd promised.  
“You haven't seen father?” Hayseed asked, coming down from the poles. “We miss him dearly.”  
“I don't think I have. Sorry.” Mako mumbled, shotgun still firmly in hand.  
“Do not be sorry. We will keep looking. We will find him, one day.” Hayseed seemed to smile.  
“Well, good luck with that.” Mako said, still weirded out by the fact he was talking to a living scarecrow. 

“Thank you for fixing us. We won't forget your kindness.” Hayseed turned around and faced towards the nearby patch of forest. “We will protect this land in return.”  
“What? No, that's fine. I'm fine on my own.” Mako insisted.  
“Never let a kindness go unrewarded, father said.” Hayseed said, determined. “Father is not here, but you are worthy of protecting.”  
“I assure you it's not necessary. We never have trouble here. In fact the trouble only started when you showed up, so-”  
“We, trouble?” Hayseed gasped. “Did we scare you?” it fiddled with it's hands, sounding sad and regretful. “We're sorry. We didn't mean to.” It extended a gloved hand to try and touch Mako, but Mako stepped back immediately, raising the shotgun again. Hayseed recoiled with shock, a small whine leaving it's mouth. 

“You are scared of us. Why? We mean no harm! We try to do good, like father told us!” it stepped forward once more but Mako put another step back yet again.  
“Don't come closer.” Mako warned it.  
“Please, we just want-” Hayseed outstretched a second hand.  
“No closer!” Mako said, louder, cocking the pin of the shotgun.  
“Please, please-” Hayseed whined, coming closer steadily. Mako shook his head.  
“Last warning!” he hissed. “Not a step further!”  
“We just want to be warm again!” Hayseed shrieked and lunged forward, Mako pulling the trigger without further hesitation. 

The force of the shotgun blast sent Hayseed flying a few yards through the air and landed it down in the dirt, where it stayed for a few seconds, dazed. 

“You shot us.” it whimpered as it crawled to sit up. “We just wanted to be warm again and you shot us!” hands clawed at the mask as a frustrated cry left it's throat. It didn't appear to be physically injured, but the shot had at least shocked it enough for it to stay down.  
“No, don't cry!” Hayseed stammered, a black oily fluid coming out of it's mouth. “We can't cry! We are sad but we can never cry!”

Mako shuffled back. This had been a mistake. One second out of those ropes and that thing had lunged for him. But being shot hadn't triggered the aggressive response he'd expected. Hayseed was just sitting in the dirt, whimpering and drooling and trying not to cry. 

“We're so cold.” it muttered. “Always cold, ever since father left.” it hugged itself, rocking back and forth. “Father why did you leave us? Were we not enough like brother? What did we do wrong?”

Mako hesitated at the door, feeling his heart sink yet again. The creature didn't seem to have any ill intent, despite it's appearance and odd behaviour. He sighed deeply, pinching his nosebridge. He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

Hayseed shrieked again when Mako shut the door behind him, leaving the creature sad and alone in the dirt.  
“We always are alone. Always have been.” it muttered. “Always will be. Nobody likes us.”

Lost in it's sadness, it did not even hear Mako come back out the door, holding a thick blanket. He carefully approached, Hayseed only looking up when the blanket was draped over it's shoulders.  
“That will keep you warm.” Mako said, offering the creature a smile.  
“You-” Hayseed gasped at it pawed at the blanket. “For us? A gift?”  
“Yes. Come, inside the barn you'll be sheltered from the wind.” Mako offered it a hand to help it get up. 

Hayseed eyed him with a cocked head, unsure what to do. Mako stretched his hand out further, hoping to make his intentions clear. But Hayseed was obviously not used to this kind of contact. Mako couldn't pull his hand back in time before Hayseed had it's mouth locked around it. Mako wanted to recoil, but realized that the 'bite' didn't actually hurt. The inside of Hayseed's mouth was just straw. Mako lifted it to it's feet and actually chuckled a little, the odd creature with it's strange manners tickling his sense of humour somehow. 

Hayseed giggled with him, thought it likely didn't understand why they were laughing. Mako gestured for it to follow, which it did with quite a spring in it's step. The shotgun wound didn't seem to bother it at all. Once in the barn, Mako had a quick look at it, but it didn't look like the creature had any veins or muscles. What kind of thing was this? Intrigued and no longer scared, Mako made a little corner for it in the barn. 

“You are kind.” Hayseed said, happily nesting in the corner. “We are sorry we scared you.”  
“It's all right. What did you mean by wanting to be warm again?” Mako asked.  
“Father used to hold us. Tell us how proud he was of us.” Hayseed seemed to smile. “It made us warm. Inside.”  
“Don't you remember anything about him at all?” Mako asked. Perhaps he could help find this 'father' so he could finally come and pick up his weird kid. 

“No. We see him sometimes, we think. But it's never him.” Hayseed mumbled. “But you are like father. Nice. Kind. We will protect you.”  
“Even after I shot you?” Mako asked.  
“Yes. You shot because we scared you. It was our fault.” Hayseed insisted.  
“I'm sorry. For shooting you. You seem okay as far as cursed scarecrows go.” Mako smiled feintly.  
“We forgive you. Father always said to give second chances.” Hayseed returned the smile. “I - we can stay here?”  
“Yes. You can stay.” Mako nodded. “Just no more wailing in the middle of the night, all right?  
Hayseed was visibly surprised at this admittance, but seemed happy as well, hands clapping excitedly.  
“It's been very long since we had a home!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “We promise to be good!”  
“All right then. I'll see you in the morning.” Mako said, getting up and walking over to the barn door. 

“Wait!” Hayseed said, leaning over a bale of hay while he watched Mako. Mako looked over his shoulder, making a small noise.  
“What is your name?” Hayseed asked. Mako smiled, not having expected that question. Hayseed didn't seem all that interested in names, but apparently Mako had read it wrongly. 

“It's Mako.”


	4. Play

“Mako?”

Mako groaned when he heard a sandpaper voice rasp his name. 

“Mako!” 

Hands excitedly patted the end of the bed. Mako blinked a few times, slowly starting to see the figure at the end of the bed. He had to get his glasses to be able to see properly, putting them on his nose slowly. 

“Mako!” Hayseed was at the end of the bed, wiggling excitedly.  
“Hayseed? How did you get in?” Mako frowned, sleepily.  
“The sun is up! We play?” Hayseed ignored the question and crouched down, hands pattering on the carpet. “We want to play fetch!”  
“You want to play?” Mako frowned, seeing it was only 6 am. “It's too early. Go back to sleep.”  
“We don't sleep. We just sit and wait for you to wake up.” Hayseed said. “Please play!”  
“Good god.” Mako sighed deeply. “No. Let me sleep.”  
Hayseed whined sadly, flopping down on the floor, fingers tapping over the carpet and over the legs of a chair. He was quiet at least, and Mako tried to sleep a bit more, but Hayseed set to exploring his room and the noise that brought along kept Mako from his well deserved rest.

“What's this?” Hayseed asked, scuttling up to Mako's wardrobe and picking up the picture of his old army mates. “They're happy.”  
“We were. Those are my friends.” Mako sighed and sat up, accepting that he wouldn't get to sleep anymore. He could hardly get mad with Hayseed, all it wanted was a bit of attention. It probably hadn't had much in the past few years.  
“Your friends? What is a friend?” Hayseed asked.  
“A friend is someone unrelated to you but who still wants to be part of your life because they like you.” Mako smiled. Hayseed thought a moment and thumbed the picture, cocking it's head while it looked at the faces. 

“You liked all of them?” it asked, not seeming to quite understand what this was all about.  
“Well Larry was a bit of a prick, but the others were great.” Mako mumbled, joining Hayseed at the wardrobe and selecting an outfit for today.  
“Were. Was.” Hayseed said quietly. “Are they gone?”  
“Yeah.” Mako sighed. “They died.”  
“We are sorry.” Hayseed said, giving Mako a sympathetic look.  
“Why do you do that?” Mako asked.  
“Do what?” Hayseed asked in it's turn.  
“Say we instead of I.” Mako said, looking at Hayseed. Hayseed considered his reply for a moment, but then spoke, eerily plain.

“We are made of many.”

Mako wasn't sure how to respond to that. Thankfully Hayseed managed to make it even more awkward.

“They are still here.”

“Right. Okay.” Mako frowned, eyes large. “Let's focus on this 'Father' of yours.”  
“Father collected them.” Hayseed said, trying to be helpful. It pointed at a salt and pepper shaker.  
“What, these?” Mako frowned.  
“Yes! He had many! He used them to store powders and things for his work!” Hayseed nodded.  
“You remember that about him, but not how he looked?” Mako asked.  
“Sorry. It's been so long since we last saw him. We don't know how long.” Hayseed said, sadly.  
“Well, maybe we can find out.” Mako said. “There's a lot of resources out there. The internet is the most promising, I would say.”

“What is internet?” Hayseed frowned.  
“I'll show you. But first it's time for breakfast.” Mako said as they moved downstairs. Hayseed stuck close, unsure of what it could touch and what not.  
“Do you eat?” Mako asked, unsure if he should make something for Hayseed as well.  
“No. We don't need to.” Hayseed shook it's head and limped over to the windows while Mako was in the kitchen. “Your horses do. They tried to eat me.”  
“Oh, I suppose they would. Sorry for putting you in there with them.” Mako mumbled, remembering how Hayseed had screamed about it a few nights before.  
“It's okay. They are nice horses.” Hayseed said, having found Mako's fish tank. There were no fish in it but it seemed to fascinate Hayseed none the less.

“So tell me about yourself.” Mako said, getting bread from the freezer.  
“Tell? There is nothing to tell. We were created by father, we remember lightning, blue lightning and a green crystal. But then the lady came and asked father for a favor.” Hayseed shivered.  
“We didn't like her. She was scary.”  
“What was the favor she asked?”  
“We don't know. We only know father went with her and never returned.” Hayseed said, sadly hanging it's head. “We miss him, Mako.”  
“It's okay. We'll find him.” Mako smiled. “I'll help you.”

Hayseed was quiet, just lingering behind Mako until Mako felt two arms wrap around his chest and a light weight coming to lean on his back.  
“We are grateful.” Hayseed mumbled. “You are so kind, so gentle. You remind us of father.”  
“Thank you. Come, sit down with me and we'll try and see if you can't remember a bit more about him.” Mako smiled, allowing Hayseed to go first as they went into the living room. Sitting normally was something Hayseed hadn't done often, Mako could tell. It was nervous, tapping it's fingers on the table while it watched Mako eat. 

“Go on.” Mako said. “Talk to me. What do you still remember?”  
“Father was so nice, so smart. He made us and brother. But brother was always his favourite. We were alone most of the time. Father sometimes came to us and told us we were good.”  
“Who is your brother?” Mako asked, intrigued.  
“Brother is big, strong. Mean sometimes but not to father or me. He protected father's work. Protected us.” Hayseed said. We spent many hours with brother when father was working. Brother didn't talk, but he liked us. Played with us. Patted our head to say we were good.”  
“He sounds like a lovely brother.” Mako smiled.  
“He is. We hope we will find him too, when we find father.” Hayseed said. “You look like him. Like brother. Tall, big, and strong. But you talk.”  
“Yeah, sorry.” Mako joked, chuckling.  
“That's not a bad thing. We enjoy talking. Father never had much time to talk and brother just never did. We are glad to have found someone to talk with.” Hayseed smiled. “We play when you're done eating?”  
“I guess we can play some fetch out in the field.” Mako shrugged. “But don't you want to do human things? Like, I don't know, football?” he suggested, Hayseed confusedly cocking it's head.  
“Football? We don't know how to play football.” it said, obviously waiting for an explanation.  
“Well, it's like fetch, but you play it with your feet.” Mako said, hoping to keep the explanation simple.  
“Why play fetch with your feet? It makes no sense.” Hayseed shook it's head. “No thank you. We would prefer to play regular fetch.”

Mako couldn't help but snort out a laugh at Hayseed dedicated tone of voice.  
“All right then. Sounds like you made your mind up.” he chuckled.  
“You finished?” Hayseed asked, impatiently.  
“No. And I don't like being rushed. Go on ahead if you can't wait patiently.” Mako mumbled. Hayseed hopped off the chair and hobbled off, Mako hearing the door open and close again. A few moments later he saw Hayseed hobbling out onto the field with a rake, throwing it and then chasing it by itself. Mako sighed. It was lucky they were in such a quiet, rural area. Hardly anyone passed by the road, even during the day. 

What was he going to do with this haunted scarecrow? It seemed peaceful and mostly harmless but this whole 'father' thing bothered Mako a little. What if whoever made it would be angry with him for keeping their creation here? Who or what could even create a creature like this? And who was this 'brother' Hayseed had mentioned? It was a mystery. Until Hayseed could remember a bit more, Mako supposed it'd stay that way. But there was nothing wrong with housing a creature that obviously needed a friend, right? 

Mako was pulled from his thoughts by a thud on the window. Hayseed was standing in front of it, holding the rake and gesturing for Mako to come outside. Mako groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. If Hayseed was staying, it was going to need to adapt to Mako's lifestyle. Better start right away.

Hayseed seemed to pout, sauntering off with slumped shoulders. Something told Mako Hayseed would keep him occupied, at least. It seemed to be quite the handfull. 

For a while, it was quiet and Mako calmly sipped his tea, enjoying the peaceful moments. 

A thud stirred him from his peace and quiet, horses whinnying outside. 

He rushed up and ran out the door, finding Hayseed in front of the barn trying to keep the horses contained. Something had jolted them into a frantic panic, they were rearing up and snorting uneasily. Hayseed waving his arms around didn't do much good either. Mako quickly made his way to the scene, but not before one of the horses lashed out and kicked Hayseed, right in the middle of it's face. Mako was just in time to catch it before it fell over, apparently unconscious if that was even possible. He supposed it wouldn't have felt the fall either, but it was just instinct. He quickly put Hayseed aside and calmed his horses, making sure the fence was locked tight before he turned back to Hayseed and kneeled with it. 

“Father, everything is spinning. Why does our head hurt?”

Hayseed was muttering to itself, seemingly unaware of Mako's presence. Likely fazed by the kick. Mako decided not to be surprised by the fact that this somehow did cause pain but a shotgun wound was child's play and instead lifted Hayseed up and carried it back inside. 

He didn't have a couch so Mako tucked Hayseed into bed, not really knowing what else to do with it. Hayseed was still muttering things, staring in front of itself and trying to feel it's face.  
“What did we do?” it asked.  
“Something silly, probably.” Mako said, hand reaching but Hayseed flinching.  
“Please don't touch us. Father said we might break!” it said, slightly panicky.  
“I'll be careful. You're hurt, let me see.” Mako said, voice calm. Hayseed was hesitant, but finally allowed Mako close, keeping very still, almost fearfully so.  
“I won't hurt you.” Mako mumbled, hoping to comfort it a little bit.  
“You are kind.” Hayseed said quietly. “We are sorry. We are not used to someone so gentle.”  
“Well you'd better start getting used to it, if you're staying.” Mako said, shrugging. “I can't find any injury or anything that's broken, sorry. You might have to sleep it off.”  
“But we don't sleep. We can't!” Hayseed said.  
“Have you tried?”  
“We don't know how.” Hayseed pouted. Mako chuckled.  
“Just lie down and close your eyes, let your mind drift and calm yourself.” 

Hayseed followed his instructions, and it actually seemed to work, though it wasn't sleeping quite the way humans would.  
“We feel at peace.” it muttered. “Mako, you are a wise man.”  
“Not really. But I'm glad you feel better. Rest up, I'll meet you back outside when you're ready.” Mako got up and left the room, casting a last glance at Hayseed over his shoulder, a smile spreading over his face as Hayseed snuggled into the pillows. 

Maybe this would work out yet.


	5. Painting

Mako was out in the field all day, presuming Hayseed was keeping quiet in there. He was right, mostly. When he returned from work, hands stained with dirt and the knees of his dungaree had ripped open. He'd have to fix that after dinner. 

He stepped into the hallway, taking off his rubber boots and continuing on into the kitchen. He noticed Hayseed was sitting in his chair, an old box on the coffee table from which it was taking things. Mako quickly realized it was his old photos in there, albums full of pictures from when he served in the war, of the family he no longer had. 

“Greetings!” Hayseed said, chipper and seemingly recovered from this morning's debacle.   
“Hey.” Mako said, coming over to see what Hayseed was looking at. “Where did you find all that?”  
“It was under your bed.” Hayseed said. “Sorry if we weren't supposed to look there. We got bored.”  
“It's all right.” Mako said. “Let me see.”  
“We see you in almost every picture.” Hayseed noted. “We just wanted to look at your face so we do not forget you like we forgot father.”  
“I'm sure you'll remember him in time.” Mako said. Hayseed got out of the chair to make room for Mako, who sat down and looked at the box with a heavy heart. His whole past was in there, the past that still hurt so much whenever he thought about it. Working on the farm was a good way to forget about it. He didn't think of it when he had his hands stuck in the dirt, or when he was taking care of his animals. 

He flinched lightly when he felt something push against his lower arm, Hayseed lifting it and wiggling it's way onto Mako's lap.  
“You're sad. These pictures make you sad.” it said, puzzled. “Why?”  
“It's a long story.” Mako sighed. “It's painful. You see something and wish it was like that again.”  
“We know.” Hayseed said, head sinking onto Mako's shoulder. “We wish father was here. And brother. We miss them.”   
“I know.” Mako smiled. “It's like that for me. I wish they were still here.”   
“Are they your family?” Hayseed asked, pointing at a picture of Mako with his former family.  
“Yes. They died when our village was bombed. I was gone, I was serving in the army.” Mako mumbled. “I never even got to send them off.”  
“Send them off?” Hayseed asked, not understanding.  
“Bury them.” Mako clarified. “I was abroad, I couldn't come back. And when I did come back, no one was waiting for me in the harbour.”

Hayseed said nothing, but it's head came to rest on Mako's shoulder, gloved hand on his chest.   
“Maybe we can be your family now.” it muttered. “We can feel the pain in your heart. What can we do to help?”  
“This is fine.” Mako said, a small smile playing around his lips despite the memories.   
“Are we helping?” Hayseed asked.  
“Yes.” Mako nodded, carefully resting a hand on Hayseed's back. However strange this was, this gave him some sort of comfort and Mako was grateful for it. Hayseed was all too happy to snuggle a bit closer, likely having missed this sort of contact.   
“We are warm now.” it said, smiling. “Just like when father used to hold us.”   
“Good.” Mako said it softly, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He felt worn out. He supposed he should really get started on dinner, but this was nice as well. A little nap couldn't hurt, could it?

He didn't know how much later he woke up again, but Hayseed was still in his lap, draped over his chest and seemingly sleeping as well. Mako smiled, not finding it within himself to move or wake Hayseed up. He carefully reached for the remote and put on the television, sound low. 

The clock ticking and the soft noise of a nature documentary on t.v. Were the only sounds that filled the living room for half an hour, before Hayseed finally stirred and looked up.   
“Did we fall asleep?” it asked, rubbing it's eyes.   
“I think you did.” Mako nodded. “Looked like sleeping to me.”  
“We like sleeping. We're glad you taught us how to. It makes us feel calm.” Hayseed muttered.   
“Good. But I really should make some food. I'm quite hungry.”   
“Maybe we can try eating, too?” Hayseed asked, stretching before allowing Mako to move out his chair.   
“Sure. I'll make you something, too.” Mako said, straightening his back with a slight crack.   
“Is it okay if we look at more pictures?” Hayseed asked, digging back into the box.  
“Yeah.” Mako nodded, starting on dinner. 

He was halfway when Hayseed suddenly started giggling.   
“What's funny?”  
“You're all wet! Your face is funny!” Hayseed laughed, a slightly raspy sound, but utterly cheerful at the core. Mako curiously came to look and saw his graduation picture, where the teachers pranked them and threw a bucket of water over them from behind. He saw his fellow students laughing, running away while they were bombed with more water. He barely recognized the big grin on his own face, but he smiled at the fond memories, Hayseed's laughter slowly dying out. 

“You don't do that much anymore, do you?” Hayseed asked, voice softening up.  
“What?”  
“Laugh. You smile but there is always sadness behind it.” Hayseed cocked it's head. “Are you happy?”  
“I can't answer that.” Mako said, quietly. “Happy is not the right word I think. I'm content. I live a good life. But I never got to do what I wanted to.”  
“Why?”  
“Because other things were more important.” Mako sighed. “Defending my country, dealing with the aftermath of the war.”  
“What did you want to do?” Hayseed asked. For all it's strange behaviour and seemingly child-like mind, it asked some really spot on questions. Perhaps there was more to Hayseed than Mako had originally thought. 

“I always wanted to be-” Mako hesitated. “-No, it's stupid.”  
“Please?” Hayseed asked, carefully. “We won't tell anybody.” Mako sighed, then smiled at Hayseed's big, questioning eyes.  
“When I was younger, I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to paint landscapes. My parents were less than receptable to that idea, they were glad when the army called for my services. Said I at least would have a good income. But I never got to pursue painting again after that. Too many demons to deal with.” Mako sighed. “Like I said, stupid.”  
“Not stupid. Painting is nice! Father gave us paint sometimes, and we painted the walls with brother. It was fun!” Hayseed said. “You can still become a painter.”  
“No, I'm too old.” Mako shook his head. “I had my chance.”  
“But it was taken from you.” Hayseed said, not understanding Mako's reasoning. “Why take it now? You have time!”

“Just leave it be.” Mako said, a little harsher than he'd meant. Hayseed couldn't help the fact Mako messed up his own life. Hayseed quietly nodded, retreating to look at the pictures some more. 

“Dinner's ready.” Mako announced, about twenty minutes later, Hayseed looking up and joining Mako at the table. It curiously watched how Mako put a plate in front of it, shoveling some stew on the plate before serving himself. 

Mako watched Hayseed observe him, see how held the cutlery and dug in, trying to mimic it as best as he could with one hand and a cane. It was a little messy to say the least. Mako watched Hayseed get more and more frustrated as he spilled the food over the table and over itself. 

Still, Mako was wondering if he hadn't regarded Hayseed in the wrong way. He thought of it as a thing, a living thing, but still a thing. But after that conversation, and the way it was sitting opposite him now, it seemed almost human. Maybe Mako should have treated him more like one from the start. There was a conscience within him, a clever mind that sensed emotions. Maybe he was a bit strange, but Hayseed had feelings, felt pain and had now also learned to sleep and even eat. 

Hayseed growled in annoyance and threw his cutlery aside, faceplanting into the food and starting to munch rabidly. Mako was initially surprised, but then laughed, seeing Hayseed look up with his face covered in stew. 

“It's good. I like – I mean, we, like it!” Hayseed grinned after that little correction.   
“Why don't you just say I? I know you're made of many but you are you, in the end.” Mako said.   
“You are your own person.”  
“Person? No, we are a thing, not a person. Father always said we were just a thing!” Hayseed insisted.   
“Well I disagree.” Mako stated.   
“And we disagree with you being too old to be a painter.” Hayseed cleverly retorted, grinning proudly at Mako's surprised look. He looked ridiculous with the food dripping down his face and Mako chortled, unable to stop a laugh from rolling off his tongue. 

Hayseed made a happy sound, clapping his hands and bobbing his head excitedly. “You laughed! Not sadly, but real!”  
“I guess I did.” Mako admitted, still grinning slightly. 

It was like the ice had been broken between them after that, Mako talking to Hayseed about things he could never have discussed with anyone else otherwise. Hayseed listened, asked questions, made witty remarks and Mako realized he filled an emptiness Mako never knew he'd had. The need for companionship, someone he could trust. It was good and perhaps it was time he allowed himself to admit these feelings again.

Even if they were for a strange, haunted scarecrow.


	6. Try

A few days passed and Mako got more comfortable with having Hayseed around, involving him in tasks around the farm which he seemed to enjoy. Perhaps working would take his mind off his father and brother for a few moments. Just like it gave Mako some sanctuary from the past. 

Today was different though. There was a school trip coming, about twenty kids coming to pet the animals and learn about the history of the farm. And Mako was worried. No one would look twice at an old scarecrow sure, but could Hayseed keep quiet? He'd fooled Mako too, in the beginning. 

“Children? And they are coming to learn about animals and farming?” Hayseed asked.  
“Yes. But they can't know you're alive, all right?” Mako said. “You need to play dead when they're about. I'll tie you back onto the poles and you stay there until they're gone. I'll come and get you when it's safe.”  
“We don't like the poles.” Hayseed pouted. “Can't we stay in the barn?”  
“No, that's where most of the kids will be.”  
“We like children.” Hayseed smiled. “They always want to play.”  
“Stop saying creepy things like that at random. You'll get on those poles and I'll get you down when the coast is clear.” Mako stated, not tolerating any more negotiation.  
“All right. You promise? The rope hurts.”  
“I'll tie it loosely. And yes, I promise. Come on.” Mako nudged Hayseed, who followed him somewhat reluctantly. 

Mako had tied Hayseed up just in time, the bus of children turning into the driveway.  
“Okay. Keep still. They'll only be here a few hours.” Mako smiled before he turned to welcome the class of kids and their teacher. He heard Hayseed wriggle around but when he turned his head Hayseed ceased the protest, going stiff and looking strangely lifeless. It was weird to see him like this after the past few days, where he'd been so lively and bright. 

The children stormed out of the bus and immediately headed for the barn, eager to pet the animals while Mako made a chat with their teacher, keeping an eye on the animals as well as the children. They were close to leaving when Mako noticed one kid wasn't with the group anymore. He informed the teacher and then went looking, after all they never could have gotten far. 

Mako searched everywhere, but eventually found the girl in the wheatfield, standing at Hayseed's pole. She looked up and smiled and Mako immediately noticed Hayseed was talking to her. Shit, he should have known. He walked up to the child and Hayseed, fully determined to settle this. 

“Oh, hey mister! Your scarecrow is nice! He told me jokes!” the girl cheered.  
“Did he? I'm afraid he's not really alive though.” Mako said, throwing Hayseed a glare, upon which he froze up. “You've got a very lively imagination. You'll make a great writer someday!” Mako smiled at the girl. “But your teacher wants you back at the bus. It's time to leave.”  
“Oh. Okay! Bye mr. Scarecrow! Hope you find your dad!” the girl said, running past Mako and back to the driveway, where the rest of the group was waiting. Mako threw a destructive look at Hayseed, who recoiled anxiously. 

Mako kept a straight face for now, walking back to say goodbye to the group and waving at them as the bus left his driveway. He closed the gates behind them, walking back to the wheatfield where Hayseed trying to wriggle his way out of the ropes. 

“We are sorry! Please, don't be angry!” Hayseed pleaded.  
“Don't be angry? Do you realize what you could have caused? If someone else had seen you?!” Mako said, voice booming and angry.  
“No! We didn't know! We swear! Please, we're sorry!” Hayseed said, making himself as small as possible. He flinched, obviously fearful. Mako stood down when he saw it. Seeing Hayseed scared of him like that pulled him back to his senses, and he felt like hitting himself in the head. 

He stepped forward and untied Hayseed from the pole, helping him down without a word.  
“She was lonely. That's why she wandered off. She was looking for a friend.” Hayseed said, softly. “Just like you. And just like me.”  
“Maybe so. But you put yourself and me in danger by doing that.” Mako said, sternly. “Do you understand?”  
“We are sorry. Truly.” Hayseed said, voice miserable. “Please, do not be angry with us anymore. We can't stand it. We don't want to be alone again.”  
“I'm not mad, just worried. I'm sorry if I frightened you.” Mako said, shaking his head.  
“Well, you are very big.” Hayseed admitted. “We thought you might crush us, like brother crushed the intruders to father's lab.” Hayseed giggled awkwardly. “It's silly, no?”

“I'm not going to hurt you. I would never. I've done enough hurting in my life.” Mako sighed, turning to leave, Hayseed staying behind, unsure if he should follow or not. He obviously still felt bad about the whole situation and Mako had to admit he still had a bitter taste in his mouth as well. Apparently not all of his past self was gone yet. 

Hayseed stayed outside, Mako closing the door behind him and closing the curtains so he didn't have to be confronted with him every time he looked out the window. He'd actually scared the only friend he had into believing he would hurt him. Mako was disgusted by himself, for reacting so aggressively. He should have known better, been the bigger person. But instead he switched to his old ways, those awful old ways. 

Rain started ticking against the windows and Mako couldn't be bothered to cook himself dinner, instead draping several blankets over himself and sitting in his chair in silence. He didn't even turn on the television, he just sat there, alone with his thoughts and the sound of a fall shower raining down on the house. 

It must have been hours later when he heard the scribbling of nails on the window. He sighed, getting up and opening the curtains. Hayseed was standing in front of the window, completely drenched and looking miserable. He gave Mako a wide eyed apologetic look, one that would have melted even the iciest of people. Mako smiled softly, nudging for Hayseed to get inside. 

Hayseed was quick to do that, coming into the warm shelter of Mako's home, Mako waiting for him with some towels to dry him off. They didn't speak while Mako helped Hayseed get a bit more dry before Hayseed followed him back to the living room. 

Mako got a fire going in the open fireplace, something Hayseed gratefully used to warm himself, sitting down in front of it on a towel. Mako sat back down in his chair and leaned back, eyes closed. There was a long silence between the two before Mako finally felt that familiar push on his arm, Hayseed crawling onto his lap as he'd done before. 

“You are a good person.” Hayseed mumbled. “I know you are.”

Mako just smiled, lightly squeezing Hayseed closer before the two dozed off in the cozy warmth of the fire. 

Mako woke up to find Hayseed gone, the light of the rising sun falling onto his face through the curtains and warming his face. He sat up straight and stretched thoroughly, looking around for Hayseed, but finding nothing. 

Nothing but and old wooden easle and canvas, standing in front of the window, an old brush set in a box on the table. Mako recognized it. He'd stored it in his attic when he'd moved in here, but it'd been stored for much longer. Did Hayseed do this?

“You should try.” Hayseed said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. “And eat. You need to. Here, we made some food. It's not much but we tried. Now you try too, all right?”

Mako took a bowl of unidentifiable substance from Hayseed, who smiled at him encouragingly.

“You can do it.” 

Mako sighed, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. 

“All right. I'll try.”


	7. Remember

The sun was setting by the time Mako noticed he'd been at it all day. Hayseed hadn't said a word, just watching and keeping himself entertained in the living room. Most of that entertaining was napping, he'd really taken a liking to sleeping ever since he learned how to, and Mako occasionally glanced back to see how Hayseed was bundled up in the blankets on his chair. 

Hayseed was waking up now though, shifting in the blankets and quickly checking Mako's progress.  
“See, you can do it if you try.” he said, satisfied. The painting wasn't great, but Mako supposed it looked halfway decent considering the fact he'd not painted in over twenty years. 

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” Mako smiled. “You were right.”  
“Can you make food? It's food time, right?” Hayseed asked.  
“I'll feed the animals and then cook us dinner.” Mako nodded. “Can you set the table?”  
“We will try.” Hayseed nodded. 

Mako headed out to the barn to fill up the animals' food throughs, taking a moment to himself while he watched them eat. Hayseed was quickly working his way into Mako's heart, he realized. He'd missed having company. Missed having a friend. He supposed their exact relationship went beyond friendship but frankly thinking about that was a little too complicated for him. He hadn't known Hayseed for long after all. But still, the strange creature had secured a spot in Mako's heart. 

He looked up when he heard a screech coming from the house, hurrying back and finding Hayseed with his face only a few inches from the screen. 

“Brother! We saw brother!” he said, excited. “He was in there! In the viewing box!”  
Mako knew Hayseed meant the television, sitting down and having a look while Hayseed crawled to sit between Mako's legs. 

“There have once again been sightings of the monster that terrorized a local farm last week! People have called it a halloween prank, but the farmer it attacked this time claimed that it was very much not a joke! The monster, that urban legend fans have dubbed 'Junkenstein's monster', has been seen roaming farmfields around the county!” the news anchor read from her paper and a picture was shown of a huge green monster with a strange pig snout for a face.  
“It's brother! He's come looking for us!” Hayseed said, hands locking around Mako's leg and squeezing excitedly. 

“Junkenstein's monster is a legend that goes back two hundred years, to a time when a mad proffessor Junkenstein supposedly created life where there was none. Never proven to be true, the legend is a popular subject, especially during Halloween. Official police statements have yet to be received but a public spokesman has asked to remain calm while they investigate.”

“Brother's looking for us, Mako! We must find him, bring him here where he can be safe!” Hayseed said. Mako blinked a few times, hardly believing what he'd just seen.  
“No, wait. Hold on. You're certain that's him?” Mako asked.  
“Yes!” Hayseed nodded frantically.  
“And this Junkenstein-” Mako looked at Hayseed, who became quiet. “-Is he your 'father'?”  
“Yes. We have been without him for so long we forget so many things.” Hayseed mumbled.  
“It's okay. Let's see if we can find something more on them before we go off on a wild goose chase, all right?” Mako said. “I'll get my laptop and we'll try to find out where the legend came from.”  
“Okay.” Hayseed nodded, seeming to mellow out. “We want to see them again.”

Mako gritted his teeth at Hayseed's hopeful tone. Two hundred years the news had said. Whoever Junkenstein was, he wouldn't be alive anymore. Although, if he was capable of creating monsters who lasted centuries, who knows what he could have done. He hoped the internet would have some answers. If it really was such a popular urban legend there was bound to be some information somewhere. 

Mako got his laptop and he and Hayseed sat down at the dining table, Mako doing a quick search on the Junkenstein legend. Some random occult blogs popped up before Mako landed on a site that specialized in old myths and legends. It had a whole case on the Junkenstein legend, even a speculation of where Junkenstein might have lived. And old stately home in the countryside, about a two hour drive away from Mako's farm. It had some pictures taken by urbexers, the inside of the home abandoned for the last two hundred years. 

“That's home!” Hayseed cheered. “You found it! That's where we lived!”  
“Interesting.” Mako mumbled while he read the article. “Well, it's not all that far. I suppose we can go take a look, if you want.”  
“Yes! We go right now?” Hayseed said, wiggling eagerly.  
“No, it's already getting dark. Let's go tomorrow.” Mako said. “I need a little time to process all this. It's hard to believe you're two hundred years old.”  
“We don't know how much time passed since we last saw father. We lost count of the days.” Hayseed sighed. “You think we will find father?”  
“I don't know.” Mako said, honestly. “Would you stay with him if you did find him?”  
“Yes. We've been searching for him for so long, we would never leave his side again!” Hayseed said, cheerfully clapping his hands. Mako smiled softly. Of course he would. 

“Let's just see what we find tomorrow, all right?” Mako said. “There may be no one there. It's been a very long time after all.”  
“Mako-” Hayseed hesitated.  
“Hm?” Mako frowned, seeing how Hayseed crossed his arms. “What is it?”  
“We just thought of something. If we stay with father, then we won't be able to stay with you. But we like it here. We like you. Very much.” Hayseed muttered. “You're the only friend we had since we left home. You make us- you make me feel warm.” 

Mako was a little lost on what to say, unsure what Hayseed meant.  
“I don't want to leave. But I also want to see father.” Hayseed sighed. “But what if he is angry with us? For leaving him alone for so long?”  
“If he's your father or creator or whatever he'll be glad to see you again.” Mako said.  
“You think?”  
“Yes. I'm pretty sure. I'd be overjoyed to see my son again.” Mako smiled. “I know I can't, but I've often thought of what I'd do if somehow it turned out they survived.”  
“And what would you do?” Hayseed asked, curiously.  
“I would immediately go to them, see them. Touch them and make sure they're really there. Tell them how much I've missed them. How much I love them.” Mako smiled. Hayseed bumped his head against Mako's with affection, probably sensing the pain the subject caused.  
“Sorry.” Hayseed sighed. “We should not have said anything. We keep hurting you with our questions.”

“No, it's not you.” Mako shook his head. “I'm glad you're asking. It's-” Mako took a deep breath. “-It's good to talk about it with someone I care about.”  
“We care about you, too.” Hayseed smiled and nestled himself into a warm hug, snuggling happily.  
“We promise, no matter what, we will never forget you.”  
“Hayseed-” Mako couldn't continue his sentence, having to swallow hard to get the lump in his throat to back off. He buried his face against Hayseed's shoulder, his fragile frame resting in Mako's arms. 

“We love you.” Hayseed mumbled. “You gave us a home when we didn't have one. Became our friend when we were alone. Thank you.”

Mako said nothing, just took his time to enjoy this moment, the scent of hay and dirt clear on Hayseed's clothes. He wanted to remember it, just in case he wouldn't be able to smell it again.  
He couldn't say those same words to Hayseed, but Mako hoped he understood what it meant to him, to be loved again. 

“Come. You should eat.” Hayseed said, hearing Mako's stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Mako nodded, Hayseed slipping off his lap and Mako getting up to prepare dinner. 

There were no more words between them that evening, but when Mako finally went to bed and was reading as usual, he was stirred from his book when the door opened slowly.  
“We're sorry to disturb you.” Hayseed said, quietly. “But if we really need to say goodbye tomorrow then-” he hesitated. “-We want to remember you. Please, can we stay?”  
“Sure.” Mako smiled. “Come on in.”

Hayseed smiled and closed the door behind him, crawling onto Mako's bed and coming to snuggle at his side. Hayseed eyed the book and then looked up at Mako.  
“Will you read it to us?”  
“If you like.” Mako nodded.  
“Please. We like the sound of your voice.” Hayseed smiled and settled in while Mako started reading out loud to him. It didn't take long before Hayseed fell asleep, Mako closing his book and turning off the lights. 

“Goodnight, Hayseed.” Mako mumbled quietly while he pulled the blankets over them and took Hayseed in a gentle embrace. He feared tomorrow, but he didn't want to keep Hayseed back just because of his own selfish feelings. He hoped, for Hayseed, that Junkenstein was still alive, somehow. Then at least his search would be over. Two hundred years. Mako still had a hard time believing it. 

Mako smiled at Hayseed's peacefully sleeping face. 

Tomorrow.


	8. Ashes

“Mako, wake up.” 

Hayseed's raspy voice woke Mako up, Mako humming to let him know he was awake. 

“Let's go, Mako. Come on!” Hayseed insisted.  
“I'm up, I'm up.” Mako muttered. “Hold on, give me a minute.”  
“I had thoughts while I was sleeping! About father and brother!” Hayseed said. “But they weren't nice thoughts. I woke up scared.” he pouted, Mako looking up.  
“You had a dream? You can have dreams?” Mako asked, surprised.   
“Is that what you call it? I was asleep but thinking and seeing things!” Hayseed said. “But it wasn't good. We saw brother trying to escape. He was being hunted. And I saw home, I heard father laughing and there was fire.” Hayseed looked distressed. “I was scared. I felt like I was being chased. But then I woke up and you were there, and I knew I was safe, so it was okay again.” Hayseed smiled while Mako sat up. “Come on! Hurry!” 

Hayseed was obviously nervous, not finding it in himself to stay still and not wanting to wait for Mako to finish his breakfast, constantly pacing and tapping his fingers. 

When they finally did get in the car Hayseed was mumbling excitedly to himself, and Mako was worried Hayseed might be getting his hopes up too much. How upset would he be if they found Junkenstein's grave instead? He guessed they would find out. 

Mako drove them over to the old stately home, the site looking abandoned as they turned onto the driveway. It was a big landhouse, with a large garden surrounding it, the gates to the driveway were open, and looked like they had been open for a very long time, the iron rusted and worn. 

“I can't believe we're actually home!” Hayseed cheered. “Thank you so much Mako! Come on! Let's go! Father will be waiting!” Hayseed jumped out of the car and quickly hobbled to the door, pushing it open in a rush. 

“Hayseed, wait!” Mako said, but Hayseed was already out of sight. Mako quickly followed, taking the flashlight just in case. Who knew if all the lights still worked or not. Mako heard Hayseed's footsteps dissapear, soft excited giggling dying out. Great. Now he was alone in this not at all creepy mansion. 

Mako stepped through the huge front door, taking a look around the reception hall. Everything looked quite normal, but it was obvious no one had lived here for a good long time. A thick coat of dust on all the furniture, thick enough to leave clear finger marks when Mako wiped some of it off a vase. The furniture was obviously antique, probably dating back to the 1800's, the gothic and baroque features mixing in a strange blend. In fact everything about the house felt kind of strange. The worn carpet was There were large stately portraits on the walls, one of an old king and one of who he presumed had to be Junkenstein. The man had wild white hair, a long face, and was wearing a pair of green goggles, the white lab coat and syringe in his hand betraying his title, which was written underneath on a plate. 'Doctor Junkenstein.' 

Mako sighed and turned to the hallway, trying to decide what way to go. There was little to no light in here, so the flashlight came in handy. Mako shivered, this place made his heart beat faster. Something wasn't right here. He proceeded with care, trying to listen for signs of Hayseed. 

How long had this place been abandoned? Had no one been here for two hundred years? No, there had been some urbexers here, he remembered. They'd taken pictures and nothing had happened to them. He was getting too worked up. It was just an abandoned old mansion. No one had lived here for years, that much was clear. 

He proceeded down the hallway and into what looked like the dining room. There was a very long table with close to thirty chairs at it, and it looked like it'd been decked for that many people too. The food that was on the scales had rotted away long ago, only black stains on the tableware were visible now. A curtain fluttered in the wind and it got a little bit lighter as the light from outside shone in briefly. There were animal heads mounted on the walls, deer mostly, though there was a hog here and there. 

The door to the next corridor creaked as Mako opened it, the sound echoeing through the house.   
“Hayseed? Where did you go?” Mako said, forcing himself not to whisper. Something stirred somewhere, a presence Mako could not explain. He shone the flashlight down both sides of the hall, seeing nothing. He shivered again, continuin quietly. Damnit, why did Hayseed have to run off like that? 

He explored the mansion, flashlight firmly in hand, but he found no trace of living residents. He was in what he presumed had been Junkenstein's bedroom when he heard a sound that split the air with it's shrill tone. It had to be Hayseed. Mako perked up and tried to determine what direction the sound had come from. Another cry, and Mako was absolutely sure that it was Hayseed now. But he sounded broken, sad. 

“Hayseed?!”

“They killed him! It hurts! It hurts so much! No! Don't cry!”

Mako hurried to the source of the sound, down the stairs and into a large basement, which looked a lot older than the mansion itself. He would have stopped to admire the craftmanship of the masonry, but the heartbroken crying made him hurry along without much of a care. 

He stepped into a large room with all sorts of historical science devices, though it could have been torture equipment as well. Mako immediately noticed a huge figure in the middle of the room, lying motionless in an odd position. He recognized it immediately. It was the monster that had been sighted roaming the countryside and terrorizing farmers. Hayseed was holding back sobs, hidden behind the monster's sizeable belly. His face buried in his hands, black, oily drool coming out of his mouth. 

“Hayseed-” Mako said quietly, approaching with care.   
“They killed him.” Hayseed muttered. “He's dead. They killed him! Oh, it hurts!”   
“I'm so sorry.” Mako whispered, kneeling down with Hayseed and catching him when he fell into Mako's arms. Hayseed let out an agonized cry, shivering hard. Mako couldn't do much more than hold him, trying to comfort him with gentle words. He saw very recent signs of activity here, there were charred marks on the walls, a bloodstain near the body of Hayseed's brother and it looked like someone had tried to destroy the laboratory equipment. Or maybe it'd been broken in a scuffle. Whichever it was, it was clear that Hayseed's brother hadn't gone down without a fight. 

“Who goes there?”

Hayseed and Mako both gasped, looking up to see where the voice was coming from. Something stirred in the far corner of the lab, a husk, glowing green from within.   
“Father?” Hayseed said, breathless. “Is that you?”

“Who is there?! Answer me!” the husk stepped out of the shadow and Mako felt a shiver run over his spine. It was Junkenstein, but there was nothing human about him. His eyes were soulless and empty, white with a green glow, skin pale like a sheet of paper, merely skin and bones, clothes that had torn up over the centuries and likely had never been changed. White hair grew every which way, Junkenstein's extremely fragile frame hunched over and trembling. How long had he been dead? Was this about the favour Hayseed had spoken of?

“Father!” Hayseed freed himself from Mako's arms and ran at Junkenstein, but he did not even seem to acknowledge him. He just stared at the body of Hayseed's brother.   
“He's dead. They hunted him.” Junkenstein's voice rattled through the room, Mako inching back when the husk looked his way.   
“You, you're living. Did you kill him? Did you kill my beautiful creation?!” Junkenstein shrieked.   
“Father, no! We did not kill him!” Hayseed said, stepping right in front of Junkenstein. Don't you remember us, father? You made us!” 

There was a short look of recognition in Junkenstein's eyes, then he scowled, pushing Hayseed aside.   
“An experiment. A means to a greater purpose! A failed test!” he spat. “The crystal gave you life, but you never obeyed. Worthless! No more useful than a dog!”  
“Father-” Hayseed whined, trying to come back but being pushed away again.   
“You, human! You will suffer for killing my creation! The crystal will do away with you!” Junkenstein took a big green crystal from his coat's pocket and held it in front of him.   
“Come closer, human, and obey!” he cackled madly, but it almost sounded like it wasn't him that was speaking. Like someone else was controlling his actions and words.

Mako didn't want to look at the glowing green crystal, but his mind was drawn in by it. He shook his head and tried to resist. This power was foul, evil and unnatural.   
“Father, stop! Mako is not a bad human! Please! Don't hurt him!” Hayseed pleaded. “He saved us! Gave us a home!”   
“Quiet, you!” Junkenstein hissed. “Or you'll be next!”  
“Hayseed, please-” Mako said, still trying to avert his eyes, but his body moving besides his will. He was walking towards Junkenstein, the power of the crystal starting to hurt. “-Help.”  
Hayseed gasped, looking from Mako to Junkenstein and back. He was terrified, Mako could see it even through the haze of the crystal. 

“You may have killed him, but you'll make an excellent replacement!” Junkenstein cackled. “Come on, break! Your mind is mine! Your body belongs to me!”  
“No, I can't-” Mako hissed. “-Hayseed!”  
“Stay out of it!” Junkenstein growled at Hayseed. “You will pay for killing him, human! You're going to wish I had just killed you!”

“No!” Hayseed shrieked and lashed out, the crystal falling out of Junkenstein's hand and shattering in a thousand pieces onto the cellar floor. Mako recoiled immediately as soon as the power broke away from him, seeing Junkenstein fall to his knees. Hayseed was just in time to catch him, his body seemingly starting to wither in front of them. 

“F-father?” Hayseed whispered as a green haze lifted from Junkenstein's body.   
“Hayseed?” Junkenstein squinted and seemed to recognize Hayseed, a smile creeping onto his face. “Ah, I see.” he chuckled, looking at the broken crystal. “The debt is settled. Her curse broken. I will finally know peace.” 

“Father, please-” Hayseed said, sadly stroking some hair out of Junkenstein's face.   
“My beautiful creation. I was always proud of you. But she twisted my vision. Made me into someone I never was. I was a fool.” Junkenstein smiled, hand reaching up to stroke over Hayseed's face. “You always made me so proud.”

Mako watched with a mix of fear and fascination as he saw the old doctor's body turn to dust slowly, flesh falling apart. Hayseed shook his head, sobbing softly. “No, no, we just found you again. Please don't leave us!”  
“Now, now, don't cry, you'll short circuit.” Junkenstein smiled. “Please take care of him-” Junkenstein rasped, looking at Mako. It was obvious Junkenstein was close to fading, it was a desperate mumble. “-Please.”

Hayseed and Mako exchanged a short look, Mako nodding. 

“I will.”

Junkenstein smiled a last time, a content sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and returned to ash, falling through Hayseed's fingers. Hayseed trembled, drool once again starting to leak out of his mouth and mixing with the ash on the floor. 

“Why? We just wanted everything to be the way it was!” Hayseed stammered. “And now they're both gone! It hurts, Mako. It hurts so much.” Hayseed said, hands grasping his chest. Mako hurried over and kneeled next to Hayseed, pulling him into a solid embrace. 

“It's going to be okay. I'm here.” he whispered, feeling Hayseed go soft in his arms.   
“Thank you.” Hayseed mumbled, burying himself into Mako as far as he could. 

“Let's get out of here.” Mako said, after a short while. “Let's go home.”  
“Yes. Home.” Hayseed nodded. 

“Please take us home.”

-

Mako sighed as he thought back to that day. It was nearly one year ago now. He wondered how Hayseed looked back on it. 

Mako looked up when the door opened and Hayseed came in with a cup of tea.   
“You forgot your tea! You don't sleep well without it, silly Mako.” Hayseed smiled.   
“Oh, thank you, love.” Mako smiled.   
“You're welcome. What are you reading?” Hayseed sat down on the edge of the bed.   
“Oh it's this really good book, it's called for one more day.” Mako said, showing Hayseed the book cover. Hayseed smiled as he crept under the blankets and leaned on Mako, waiting expectantly for the usual bedtime story. 

“Hayseed, before I start reading, do you-” Mako hesitated. It'd taken a long time for Hayseed to pick the thread of life back up. Should he bring it up?  
“What is it Mako?” Hayseed asked, cheek resting on Mako's shoulder while he glanced up.   
“-Do you ever think back to what happened to Junkenstein and your brother?”  
Hayseed thought for a moment, arms wrapping around Mako's torso.   
“Yes. Every day. And it makes me sad that they aren't with me anymore.” he sighed. “But then I see you and I know we did the right thing. Father and brother are at peace now. I'm happy. I have you, and that's all I need.” 

Mako smiled softly, planting a sweet kiss to Hayseed's forehead.   
“I love you, silly strawman.”  
“And I love you, silly farmer.” Hayseed grinned. “That story won't read itself though! Go on!”  
“Alright, alright, impatient much?” Mako frowned, but then ruffled through Hayseed's hair, Hayseed settling in to listen to Mako read. 

"Let me guess. You want to know why I tried to kill myself." 

Mako started reading from the first page of the book, but as always, Hayseed wasn't able to stay awake for very long. He was five pages in when he noticed Hayseed had dozed off, smiling softly while he put his book away and finished his tea. The sound of the clock ticking and Hayseed's soft breathing filled the room. Outside the rain started ticking against the window. Winter was just around the corner. Mako pulled an extra blanket over the two of them to keep them warm before he settled next to Hayseed with a content sigh. 

He was lucky to have all this.


End file.
